


Waited.

by Grim89



Category: Emergence (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Non-binary, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Reader-Insert, age-gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim89/pseuds/Grim89
Summary: You’re an old friend of the family who’s moved away and come back for a visit to tell Ed your feelings. Ed learns to enjoy himself.
Relationships: Ed/Oc, Ed/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to these songs on repeat while writing this story.  
> Right Here Waiting, Major to Minor Version  
> https://youtu.be/dJLRGz4haXE  
> Take My Breath Away (Cover) By EZI  
> https://youtu.be/8WJRhX3t4cE  
> Just Wanna See by SAED  
> https://youtu.be/we8rlkJZ0LI  
> And  
> I Was Lost Without You (Extended Piano Version)  
> https://youtu.be/BjFYtw1JVR8  
> I’d also like to thank the people I follow on twitter and discord for indirect keeping my momentum on writing this. 🖤

As soon as the front door shuts to Jo’s home the air changes. The room seems empty and full all at the same time.

“So how long do you plan on staying in the area?” Ed leans on the counter and sips his coffee.

“It depends.” You glance at his lips, envying the mug. “Jo seems kind of busy and I’m just passing through. Reminiscing is great and all, but I gotta get going.”

You walk over to the sink and place your mug in it and Ed turns in your direction, standing right behind you.

“You know that ice skating rink got torn down. The one where-“

You grinned. “The one that Jo broke her ankle at and we had to convince her for an hour to go to the E.R.?”

As you laughed together, you turned to him and touched his arm. He seemed to move closer at the touch. The smell of coffee, aftershave, and one you could only describe as him wafted in the air.

“Ed?” You took in a breath you didn’t think you needed.

“Hm?” He pursed his lips.

You turned to Ed. “Words can not express what I feel, what I’ve FELT for you. I don’t expect anything in return, but you caught my eye and I can’t seem to look away.” You laugh a little, “Not that I would like to.”

His breath got caught and your eyes meet. “But y/n, I’m an-“

“I know what you are, you’re a man and I want who you are. All of it. You’re who I want.”

Tears welled up in his eyes. He’s afraid and unsure. You move closer to him and wipe the fresh tears on his cheeks away with your palms. 

He shakily and reluctantly reaches up and pats your hands before resting on them “Thanks.”

You want to but you don’t kiss him, not yet. You want to know him. Read him. 

He brings your intertwined hands between your chests and he exhales. “You know,” He glanced out the window. “I think that a really decent restaurant was built right in that same place that rink was.” then his voice changed to something deeper as he looked down and gazed into your eyes. “I’d be more than happy to take you there sometime.” He gave your hands a squeeze. “Just the two of us.” He smiled.

“I’d like that.” You kissed him on his chest where his sick lungs were. You ran your hands over his chest where you kissed as he took you in his arms. You felt softness of his flannel shirt and reached your fingers into his hair, adoring him.

He finally looks at you without his facade, lips parted. You now see the dark circles under his eyes. His smell is more complex now and his body seems to curve over you. Like a plant leaning towards the sun. 

You start again. Kissing his neck. You kiss him all the way down to his collar. You whisper his name into it and he wraps his arms around you. It’s been a long time for him since someone wanted to “give” and everyone else wanted to “take”.

You backed away a bit after awhile and looked into his eyes, Your lust started to match your adoration.

It took a second, but he got the message. “Oh.” His brow furrowed. “OH! Uh. I don’t know if I can really-I mean. I WANT to. I really do but the-“

You shush him. “What do you want?”

He looked over you for a minute a bit flabbergasted at the request.

“Take your clothes off.”

You did what he asked and by the time you were done he was disrobed as well.

All those years as a firefighter had definitely given him speed. Not fast enough however, you caught him throwing something white into the living room. You noticed him swallow and continued to take you in and you looked him over, in turn. All those burns and scars that scattered his body, those parts of him you wanted to commit to memory.

Ed gazed into your eyes and started with your hair again. Running his fingers through it. Caressing your face. Your neck. Slowly to your collarbone. “I want to touch, to FEEL. All of you. You’re...” his other hand joined the first one in caressing you. He exhaled.“...remarkable, y/n.”

You reach up to his face, “So are you in so many ways. You’re a work of art, Ed.”

He let out a small chuckle. “Well, tell that the next time the town art comm-“

“I want all of you, Ed, for as long as you’ll let me.”

He suddenly brought you close to him and caressed your back. You kissed all over his now naked collarbone. Never missing a single freckle or blemish. You almost missed his hushed moan as your hands roamed his physique. The texture of the hair on his chest. The muscles in his arms. After a time you could feel his member stir against your stomach.

”Could you hand me my pants, please?” You point to your discarded article but keep your eyes fixated on him.

He reaches over with his long arm, never breaking contact with the other one. ”Here you go.”

You snatch a bottle of lotion out of your pocket, swiftly squeeze out the substance in your hands, warm it, and immediately start rubbing and pulling on his rod.

”Oh Shhhh-.” he gasps and grabs your shoulders.

You put one hand behind him where his ass meets his back as he pumps into your hand.

You marveled as this once pale grey man as turned into this tall, hard, pink, mess. His hair swayed with every thrust. His mouth not knowing if it should grit it’s teeth. His eyes darting at you then back at himself. Varying his rhythm of his now fully aroused member.

His hand now leaves your shoulder and touches your sex and you can see the wheels turn briefly in his brain. Your rhythm starts to waver due to how long you’ve been doing this and Ed’s hands joining your’s.

“Here.” Ed put his other large hand onto your chest and gently but forcefully pushed you down on to the kitchen’s island. He then lifted your legs onto his shoulders, positioned himself, and looked up into your eyes. You nodded.

“Alright.” He groans as he slowly puts himself into you. You could have sworn he swore under his breath, but you were too busy enjoying his warm girth burrowing into your folds.

Your hands grasp at anything they can can: Arms, hands, wrists.

“I’m sorry.” He pants. “It’s been awhile and I-“

“It’s okay I want to-“

“Stop...” he thrusts harder and his nose flares. “interrupting me!”

You cry out as he grasped your torso, pounding into you as your collective wetness echos in the kitchen. Your attempt was to match his rhythm but your hands that wanted a good grasp prevented you from doing so.

“Not happy with good ol’ vanilla, huh?” He pulls out and you both give a collective moan. “Flip.”

You stand up and he backed away. As soon as you turn around, he grabs your arms and pulled you closer to him.

He breathed in your ear. “Now I hate to not see your pretty little face, but that ass of yours has just be screaming to get smacked.”

He forces you down with a bit more gusto than before. His hand grabbing your side to guide his red wet dick into you. “There we go.”

You sigh as he fits a bit more snugly this time. Your chest pressed against the island of the kitchen and ass vibrating as he fucks you and slaps your ass frequently. As you cry out louder as the slaps get more and more heavy.

“Ed!”

“You got something to say now, sweetie? What else could you possibly want?” His bottom lip curled. “What do you want me to do huh?” 

“I want you to cum in me.”

“Sorry, couldn’t hear that.”

“I want you to make me cum and then you cum in me til all your spunk comes dripping out.”

He stopped suddenly. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He pulled you off the island still attached, spun you around so you both face the sink, pulls you backwards with him on to the island and before you know it you’re fucking him reverse cowgirl. You gave a few tugs and pets at yourself before...

“Uh...” he said between breaths.

“What?”

He waved his hand for you to get off. You do so and see the very uncomfortable position of his head hanging off the counter. 

You laugh a bit and he sat up.

“I guess we’ll be taking this elsewhere.” He looked over his shoulder at the living room and then back at you. “Is over there alright?”

“That’s fine.” You grabbed his hand and he followed you over.

The couch isn’t quite big enough for you both, but the floor in front of it is. You laid down and he laid right beside you.

Ed started to kiss you hungrily as you stroke his member back to full mast. He took a moment from kissing you to enjoy the feeling of your hands on him. He looked at you all over you and then closed his eyes, his body rocking with the motion of your hand. After a few moments however his hands start to wander, start to knead your chest and then twisting your nipple.

You’re finding it difficult to concentrate on what you’re doing at this point.

He crosses over your arm and takes your other nipple in his mouth. Sucking and licking it rapidly. His other arm props himself up. When he realizes you can’t properly jerk him anymore, he takes over. Your now free hand supports him and the other you start to masturbate with. Between your moans of pleasure, you kiss his forehead and in his hair.

He can’t wait any longer. He kisses you, smiles, and looks in your eyes, “Beautiful.”

He sat up and positioned himself between your legs. Not wasting any time thrusts himself in with an “Uh-huh.” Taking your sex in his hand and vigorously rubbing it with each thrust. The other arm is pulling you by your thigh towards him. 

“Uh. Uh. Uh.” , from his throat is the only intelligible thing he can get out at this point and your dictations are quite similar. Your hands touching yourself where you need it.

“I’m gonna cum, Ed.” You manage to breath out.

He sped up his motions. “Just a...second.”

His breath suddenly went ragged. He pulled you up to him as he came. 

“y/n I’m cumming.” He yelled. “...It’s so good...Oh god.”

You yelled out to him as well, holding onto your climax which came shortly before his.

He put all of his cum that he had into you just as you asked. He kissed all over your chest and collarbone as you both came down. He laid you gingerly back on the carpet and joined you there, Resting on his side.

“Are you okay?” You took note of his ragged breathing.

“I’ll be...okay in a second”, He looked in your eyes. “just a little...spent.”

You play with his hair a bit as his breathing steadied. “Ed, I was scared, terrified really for awhile.” You moved down to touch the freckles on his chin and collar. “I knew you had Jo and your family but, I couldn’t help but be concerned. When you had the cancer I mean.”

“...why didn’t you say anything?”

“What was I supposed to say? I thought we had grown apart and,” Your hands petted his chest. “I was afraid. Terrified of so many things.”

He chuckled. “That’s understandable, I guess.” Ed kissed your forehead. “Are you afraid now?”

“I mean I’m still comprehending what just happened, so I’m not sure.” You look up at him. “I still want to go on that date though.”

“I know. It wasn’t too classy of me to have sex with you before our first date but you’ll forgive me right?”

You smirked, “This time.”

“Oh is there going to be another time?”


End file.
